Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: After dating since high school and college, Mikasa and Ymir had gotten married. It was an amazing wedding. Their mutual friend, Historia Reiss, was their bridesmaid. And all three girls grew up together and went to both high school and college. Historia is also in love with both of them. This is their story. What will happen?. You will have to read it to find out. (On-hold For Now)
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Night: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This is a FanFic request. This is a FanFic request for sargechris from deviantart. And a lot of their ideas are credited with them. This is a Mikasa x Ymir x Historia FanFic. And it will be both very smutty and very fluffy. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Attack On Titan.

xxxxxx

Characters: Mikasa Ackerman. Ymir. Historia Reiss.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia.

xxxxxx

Setting: Modern Day AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: After dating since high school and college, Mikasa and Ymir had gotten married. It was an amazing wedding. Their mutual friend, Historia Reiss, was their bridesmaid. And all three girls grew up together and went to both high school and college. Historia is also in love with both of them. This is their story. What will happen?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

Ymir carries her now wife, Mikasa pass the threshold of their honeymoon suite. 'I can't believe that I'm now married to the most wonderful woman in the world. I love her so fucking much'., Ymir thinks to herself as she carries Mikasa to their hotel bed. Mikasa clings onto her wife's neck and she giggles softly into Ymir's neck and Ymir chuckles softly. And just a few seconds later, Ymir stops as they reach the bed and she gently lays Mikasa down onto the bed and now Mikasa is laying on top of the bed with her head on top of one of the pillow's that is at the head of the bed. Ymir smiles lovingly down at Mikasa and she climbs onto the bed and she crawls on top of her wife. It's only been three hours since Ymir and Mikasa had gotten married and they are both the happiest women and Mikasa are still both in their wedding dresses. Ymir in a striking red wedding dress and Mikasa is still wearing her beautiful white wedding smirks down at her wife as she sits up and she starts to remove her wedding dress.

And Mikasa is a blushing red mess and Ymir chuckles at Mikasa's adorableness. Within just a few minutes, Ymir is sitting atop Mikasa's thighs in just her sexy red lingerie. And Mikasa is blushing an even brighter shade of red now, she just stares at her wife's beautiful body and even Ymir is blushing a rather deep shade of red. Mikasa moves to remove her white wedding dress and Ymir starts to help her and within just a few minutes, Mikasa is just in her sexy white lingerie. Ymir crawls up Mikasa's body from where she was just sitting on her thighs and she wraps both of arms and legs around Mikasa's body and she kisses her softly at first, but then the kiss becomes even more passionate when their tongues glide and slide against each others and they both start to moan into each others mouths. A few minutes later, they help one another out of each others lingerie. And when they are fully naked, with Ymir and Mikasa's naked bodies pressing against one another's naked body. Ymir smiles softly and lovingly down at Mikasa and returns Ymir's soft and loving smile with one of her very one. 'Mikasa is such a beautiful woman. I'm the luckiest woman alive'., Ymir thinks to herself. 'Ymir is the most amazing woman that I have ever met in my entire life. I'm the luckiest woman alive'., Mikasa thinks to herself.

"I love you, Ymir. Please make love to me"., Mikasa says to Ymir and they both blush again. Ymir grins down at Mikasa and she then cups her face in both of her hands.

"Are you sure that you are ready?"., Ymir asks her and Mikasa smiles up at her once more. Ymir will do absolutely anything and everything for Mikasa. She just wants to make her wife happy and be there for her wife. Mikasa just nods her head in answer to Ymir's question.

"Yes. Ymir, I'm sure. I'm ready. For you and for the rest of our lives together"., Mikasa replies to her. Mikasa is a virgin and she has been waiting for the right person all her life and Ymir is that person. Ymir nods her head and she gives Mikasa a loving smile. And Mikasa returns it.

"I love you too, Mikasa. I feel the same way. I'm ready for the rest of our lives together. I'm going to make love to you for the rest of our lives"., Ymir replies to Mikasa. She leans down towards Mikasa and she kisses her softly and Mikasa kisses her back just as softly. They break the kiss just a few minutes later and they both pull away at the same time. 'Fuck, she's so damned beautiful'., Ymir thinks to herself. She places both of her hands on both of Mikasa's breasts and then she leans down towards her left breast and she flicks her tongue across Mikasa's nipple and she arches her back up, pressing both of her breasts farther up into Ymir's wonderful hands. 'Ymir's hands feel so fucking good'., Mikasa thinks to herself as Ymir continues to pleasure both of her beautiful breasts.

"Ohh, Ymir. That feels amazing. Please don't stop"., Mikasa moans out as Ymir wraps her lips around her left nipple and she starts to suck. And Mikasa begins to moan even louder now. Ymir smirks around Mikasa's nipple. She spends a few more minutes on Mikasa's left breast before she moves away from her left breast and she kisses her way over to Mikasa's right and she gives her breast the exact same treatment that she had just given to her left breast. And a few minutes later, Ymir leaves her breasts and she kisses and licks her way down Mikasa's body and when she finally makes it down to between her legs, she settles herself between them and she wraps both of her arms around both of Mikasa's legs and then she leans down and she licks up and down Mikasa's dripping wet slit. Mikasa moans loudly as she feels her wife's tongue touch her wet and heated skin for the first time. 'Ymir's tongue feels so fucking good on my dripping wet pussy'., Mikasa thinks to herself as Ymir continues to eat her out. 'Fuck, Mikasa tastes so fucking good. I can get used to this'., Ymir thinks to herself she eats out her wife.

"Ohh Ymir. Yes. Please don't stop. Yes, lick my pussy"., Mikasa moans out as she is pleasured by her beautiful and sexy wife. Ymir licks her way up to Mikasa's aching clit and she starts to flick her tongue against it softly and then harder. "Ohh fuck yes, Ymir. Yes, lick my clit. Oh shit"., Mikasa moans louder as her orgasm approaches. Ymir places one of her fingers from her right hand at Mikasa's entrance as pulls away from Mikasa's clit and she stares deep into Mikasa's eyes. "Please fuck me, Ymir"., Mikasa begs her and Ymir nods as she slowly inserts her finger into Mikasa and at the same time she goes back to licking and sucking her bundle of nerves. Ymir starts to slide her finger deeper inside of her until she reaches Mikasa's hymen. Ymir raises her head and she looks directly into her beloved wife's eyes asking for permission and she gets it in the form of a desperate nod from Mikasa.

She nods and she pushes her finger forward taking Mikasa's virginity and Mikasa cries out in pain as her hymen is broken. Ymir pulls away from her pussy and she kisses her as she begins to slowly thrust her finger in and out of Mikasa's cunt. Mikasa starts to moan louder and louder. Ymir kisses back down her body and she latches her lips around her clit once more and she sucks hard. "Ohh fuck yes, Ymir. Yes, yes, yes. Ohh Ymir. Ymir!"., Mikasa screams as she cums hard and Ymir helps her wife ride her orgasm. And after she does that, she slides her finger out of Mikasa as gently as she can and moans slightly as she does so. She kisses her back up her body and she kisses her gently and Mikasa returns her gentle kiss with one of her own. And they both pull away from each other's lips at the same time. And they gaze into each others eyes lovingly. "I love you"., both Ymir and Mikasa tell each at the same time and they smile at each other lovingly. Ymir pulls the covers over the both of them and they cuddle into each other. It's not too long before they both fall asleep in each other's loving embrace. Neither Ymir or Mikasa can wait for what the rest of their lives will entail, but they do know one thing and that is as long as they are together, they will have everything that either of them will ever need.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there, y'all go. The very first chapter of AOT: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia. It is a FanFic request from sargechris on deviantart. I'll start writing the second chapter soon once I have written the fourth chapter for Resident Evil: Alice x Jill: Friends To Lovers which I will start working on tomorrow and I should be able to upload tomorrow as well. The second chapter of this FanFic should be written and posted in a day or two. Both of these upcoming chapters will be quite smutty. This FanFic will be ten chapters long. And each chapter will be a two-parter. I really hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this very first chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's , please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 4: I have recently got some bad reviews and I want to address them here real quick: My writing isn't trashy nor is my English poor. Fifty Shades Of Gray is trashy and is complete and utter shit. I don't care what other people say about it, And not too mention that there are actual published books that have poor English. My FanFic's are not dumb either, the bible and all other religious shit are dumb and trashy. This is the last time that I will ever say this in any of my FanFic's AN's. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Night: Part: 2

AN: Hey y'all. I'm back with the second chapter of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia. It will be smutty and fluffy. I'm so sorry that it has nearly taken me nearly a week to write and post this second chapter. I'll try to update this FanFic and my other works faster in the future. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Line breaks: {{{{{{{{{{.

xxxxxx

Recap: She nods and she pushes her finger forward taking Mikasa's virginity and Mikasa cries out in pain as her hymen is broken. Ymir pulls away from her pussy and she kisses her as she begins to slowly thrust her finger in and out of Mikasa's cunt. Mikasa starts to moan louder and louder. Ymir kisses back down her body and she latches her lips around her clit once more and she sucks hard. "Ohh fuck yes, Ymir. Yes, yes, yes. Ohh Ymir. Ymir!"., Mikasa screams as she cums hard and Ymir helps her wife ride her orgasm. And after she does that, she slides her finger out of Mikasa as gently as she can and moans slightly as she does so. She kisses her back up her body and she kisses her gently and Mikasa returns her gentle kiss with one of her own. And they both pull away from each other's lips at the same time. And they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you"., both Ymir and Mikasa tell each at the same time and they smile at each other lovingly. Ymir pulls the covers over the both of them and they cuddle into each other. It's not too long before they both fall asleep in each other's loving embrace. Neither Ymir or Mikasa can wait for what the rest of their lives will entail, but they do know one thing and that is as long as they are together, they will have everything that either of them will ever need.

xxxxxx

Mikasa and Ymir are both still naked and they passionately kissing with their tongues going in and out of each other's mouth and they are constantly moaning. Mikasa and Ymir have two fingers and they thrusting them deep into each other's dripping wet cunt. And all the sounds that can be heard in the hotel room is the wet sound of their fingers thrusting in and out of each other's soaking wet pussies, their soft moans and kissing. A few minutes later, Mikasa pulls out of their heated kiss and she pulls her fingers out of Ymir's cunt and she flips them over and she's now on top of Ymir grinning devilishly down at her that sends a shiver of both anticipation of what's to come next and pure lust for the very love of her life, causing Ymir to get even wetter than she was already was if that is even remotely possible. **'The look in her eyes is making me so fucking wet right now'.,** Ymir thinks to herself as Mikasa settles herself over her hips causing just the slightest bit of friction because of how close their pussies are to touching. Mikasa leans down towards Ymir and she places her both of her hands on either side of her head as she brings their faces closer to one another's, Mikasa's long flowing pitch black locks of hair fall down around Ymir's face and it's like a cover of complete and utter darkness and the world just disappears from view and all that is left of it is Mikasa's and Ymir complete love, lust and devotion for one another. Neither Mikasa nor Ymir want to break the spell that their spark of love and lust has cast upon them in their most intimate moments of their very essence. Ymir raises both of her hands from the bed where she was just resting them on towards Mikasa's face and she gently cups Mikasa's face in both of her hands and she gives Mikasa a loving look that conveys every emotion that she is feeling at this very moment and Mikasa is doing the same.

Mikasa then leans down and she captures Ymir's in a searing kiss that sends bolts of lust to flow from her lips to Ymir's and Ymir softly moans into Mikasa's mouth. Mikasa slips her tongue from her mouth and she slowly licks Ymir's bottom lip and she takes it between her own and she nibbles it softly. A soft whimper leaves Ymir which causes her to blush full a deeper shade of red than she already was and Mikasa smirks and she lets go of Ymir's bottom lip. She flicks her tongue across Ymir's bottom lip and this time Ymir parts her lips, allowing Mikasa slip her tongue past her lips and into her awaiting eager mouth. Their tongues seek each other out and they effortlessly slide and glide erotically against one another and both women are panting heavily between kisses. Mikasa slowly and sensually slides her tongue from Ymir's mouth and back to hers and Ymir's own tongue follows. Mikasa and Ymir continue to passionately devour each other with their loving and lustful kiss for several more minutes before the lack of oxygen becomes an issue for them. Mikasa is the one that pulls away from their kiss and she then rests her now slightly sweat glistening forehead against Ymir's and then their eyes flutter open at the same time and they gaze lovingly at each other. **'I love her so much. So much more than life itself'.,** Both Ymir and Mikasa think at the same time. Mikasa raises her right hand to Ymir's face and Ymir removes both of her hands from Mikasa's face and she places them on the small of Mikasa's lean and muscled back instead.

"Mikasa, please make love to me. I want it. I want you and I need you"., Ymir tells her while staring deep into Mikasa's very soul. Mikasa gives Ymir another loving smile before she kisses her softly and then she places both of her hands on Ymir's on both of Ymir's breasts and she gently squeezes and fondles them, causing her to arch her back and pressing her both of her breasts farther into Mikasa's pleasuring hands. "Ohh Mikasa, that feels so good. Don't stop"., Ymir begs her and Mikasa takes both of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and she pinches them both lightly. Ymir's breath hitches and she moans loudly. "Fuck, Mikasa"., She moans once more and Mikasa smirks and then she leans down towards her left breast and she flicks her tongue lightly across her nipple and Ymir moans her name softly. Mikasa smiles and she continues to flick her tongue across her nipple for another minute or so before she takes it between her lips and she sucks it softly and Ymir arches her back once more and Mikasa sucks on her left nipple for a few minutes longer and then she kisses her way over to Ymir's right breast and she gives the exact same treatment that she had just given to Ymir's left breast. She leans down towards her right breast and she flicks her tongue lightly across her nipple and Ymir moans her name softly once more. Mikasa smiles and she continues to flick her tongue across her nipple for another minute or so before she takes it between her lips and she sucks it softly and Ymir starts to moan louder. And Mikasa spends the next few minutes going back and forth between Ymir's breasts before she starts her descent down her body to Ymir's dripping wet pussy. But Mikasa doesn't go for her pussy right away, she decides to tease her a little beforehand. She starts by placing both of her hands under Ymir's shapely ass and she pulls her closer to her and she leans down and she starts to kiss and lick right above her glistening wet cunt. Mikasa has never gone down on anyone before, but she does want to tease Ymir just a little bit before she starts to actually eat her wife out.

And the whole time that Mikasa is kissing and licking above Ymir's pussy, she's kneading and squeezing her sensually causing her moan Mikasa's name in rather soft moans. Mikasa kisses her way lower until she gets to her lower lips which she licks softly for a few minutes before she spreads them. She then licks and kisses them softly and Ymir's breath picks up and she starts breathing faster. **'Oh shit, Mikasa is so good'.,** Ymir thinks to herself as Mikasa kisses her way to her clit, but instead of going straight for her clit, she kisses right above it and then she licks her softly and Ymir moans loudly. Mikasa grins widely and then raises her right hand up to her mouth and she slips one finger into her mouth to get it nice and wet before she lines it with Ymir's soaking wet entrance. She looks up from between her legs and she looks directly into Ymir's eyes. Ymir nods, giving Mikasa the okay and as Mikasa begins to lick her aching bundle of nerves faster, Mikasa rubs her finger softly on her lower lips before she slowly starts to slide it inside of her. First up to the knuckle and then she stops when she feels Ymir's hymen. She looks up at Ymir once more and Ymir nods again. Mikasa nods her head as well and she smiles softly around Ymir's clit and she slowly pushes her finger forward and she finally takes Ymir's virginity. A few tears escape her eyes and fall down her face and a small and short scream falls from her lips. Mikasa kisses back up her body and she gently kisses her tears away and she gives her a soft, yet loving kiss. And she rests her forehead against Ymir's and she gives her a loving smile that has her heart melting for Mikasa all over again.

"Ymir, I love you. I love every beautiful inch of you and I will worship you for the rest of our lives"., Mikasa tells her and Ymir blushes a deep shade of red. She leans down and she kisses her softly and Ymir kisses her back just as softly and they both moan into their kiss. A few minutes later Mikasa pulls away from their kiss and she smiles lovingly at her. **'Fuck, I love this woman so damn much'.,** Mikasa thinks to herself.

"Are you ready?., She asks her and Ymir nods her head in answer to Mikasa's question. **'I'm so fucking happy to have Mikasa in my life and I know that she feels the same way about me'.,** Ymir thinks to herself.

"Yes, I am. I just needed a minute. Please fuck me, Mikasa. Make me cum, make me yours"., Ymir begs her and Mikasa grins a lustful grin and she starts to thrust her finger in and out of Ymir softly at first and then a few seconds later, Mikasa begins to move her finger in and out of Ymir faster and faster until Ymir is bucking her hips hard into Mikasa's hand. Mikasa can feel her wetness dripping down her thighs, so she moves around just a little bit and now she is straddling Ymir's right leg and she starts to grind herself against Ymir's leg. Ymir's moans pick up when she feels the heat and warmth and wetness of Mikasa's dripping wet pussy against her right leg and it's not long until they are both moaning loudly and the only sounds that can be heard is skin slapping against skin and their constant moaning. It doesn't take both women to cum hard against one another. Mikasa helps Ymir ride her orgasm and then she pulls her finger out of Ymir's cunt and she brings her right hand to her lips and she slips her finger into her mouth and she licks and sucks Ymir's cum off of her finger. She moves off of Ymir's leg and she lays against her. Ymir snuggles against her and she wraps her arms around Mikasa and she tangles their legs together. Mikasa pulls the bed covers over them and after they say their, _"I love you's".,_ the two women fall asleep just like that, snuggled against each other.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

A week later, Mikasa and Ymir check out of their honeymoon suite and they go home to their new home, an apartment that they had rented just before their wedding day, which is just outside of Wall Rose, a decent sized city in Japan. They had already moved most of their things in the week leading up to their wedding. The happily married couple had to rent a truck to drive the remainder of their belongings to their brand new home. Ymir pulls the rental truck into the parking lot of their apartment building and she cuts the engine. She looks over to her wife and she gives her a loving and sweet kiss. She pulls away and she pulls the key out of the ignition. She pushes driver's side open and she gets out of the truck and Mikasa does the same, but she gets out on the passenger's side instead. They both walk around to the back of the truck to where Mikasa's car is hitched up to the back of the truck. They undo the hitch and Mikasa parks her in a parking spot only a few spaces over from the rental truck.

After she parks her car, Mikasa walks back over to Ymir, just as Ymir is opening the back of the truck. And it takes the women just under three hours to get their remaining belongings from the back of the rental truck and take them up to their brand new apartment. And once inside, they unpack everything which takes well over two more hours. And afterward, both Ymir and Mikasa are extremely exhausted, so they go to sleep in their new bedroom and in their new bed. But that is after that have already had ordered take out and ate it. After dinner and a quick shared shower that's when they go to bed and go to sleep cuddled against each other. The next day, Mikasa and Ymir take the rental truck and then they get a taxi to take them back home. And a few hours later they fall asleep snuggled against each other on their couch while watching TV, well Mikasa's couch from her old apartment. But now, it's their couch. The women and a few of their friends and family had helped them move most of their belongings from both of their previous apartments, just a week before their wedding. And now they are happily living together in their brand new apartment.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there, y'all go. The second chapter. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this second chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. And again I'm so sorry that it had taken nearly a week to write this second chapter and post it. I'll try to update more regularly all of my work from now on. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Married Life: Part: 1

AN: Hey y'all. I'm back with chapter three of this FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this third chapter as well. There will be a lot more plot in this chapter. There's smut in this chapter,but there will be in the next chapter. There will be three flashback chapters in this FanFic, which will be chapters; five, six and seven. This chapter will pick up a few weeks after the second chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Line breaks: {{{{{{{{

xxxxxx

Recap: A week later, Mikasa and Ymir check out of their honeymoon suite and they go home to their new home, an apartment that they had rented just before their wedding day, which is just outside of Wall Rose, a decent sized city in Japan. They had already moved most of their things in the week leading up to their wedding. The happily married couple had to rent a truck to drive the remainder of their belongings to their brand new home. Ymir pulls the rental truck into the parking lot of their apartment building and she cuts the engine. She looks over to her wife and she gives her a loving and sweet kiss. She pulls away and she pulls the key out of the ignition. She pushes driver's side open and she gets out of the truck and Mikasa does the same, but she gets out on the passenger's side instead. They both walk around to the back of the truck to where Mikasa's car is hitched up to the back of the truck. They undo the hitch and Mikasa parks her in a parking spot only a few spaces over from the rental truck.

After she parks her car, Mikasa walks back over to Ymir, just as Ymir is opening the back of the truck. And it takes the women just under three hours to get their remaining belongings from the back of the rental truck and take them up to their brand new apartment. And once inside, they unpack everything which takes well over two more hours. And afterward, both Ymir and Mikasa are extremely exhausted, so they go to sleep in their new bedroom and in their new bed. But that is after that have already had ordered take out and ate it. After dinner and a quick shared shower that's when they go to bed and go to sleep cuddled against each other. The next day, Mikasa and Ymir take the rental truck and then they get a taxi to take them back home. And a few hours later they fall asleep snuggled against each other on their couch while watching TV, well Mikasa's couch from her old apartment. But now, it's their couch. The women and a few of their friends and family had helped them move most of their belongings from both of their previous apartments, just a week before their wedding.

xxxxxx

It's been just about four months since Mikasa and Ymir's wedding, and since they have moved into their brand new apartment. Mikasa is a writer for a popular lesbian comic series that she and Ymir had created together back when they had first got together and Ymir draws and colors for it. It's one of the most sexually explicit lesbian comic series that has ever been made. When Mikasa was a little kid, her parents had died tragically in a plane crash and in their will, they had left her enough money to live off of for the rest of life, but she wouldn't be able to touch it until she had turned eighteen years old. She had decided that she would only use the money that her parents had left for her when she truly needed it, and so when she and Ymir had started to make their lesbian comic book series, Mikasa used some of her money to buy a comic book company so that the two of them would be able to produce and make more LGBTQ themed comic books. And then they had hired about ten comic book writers and colorists to help them out with their new task. Now they are able to produce quite a bit of LGBTQ comic book series every month. Mikasa and Ymir are basically millionaires. The couple usually Right now, it's nearly five in the late afternoon on a Sunday.

Both Mikasa and Ymir are in the kitchen making dinner. Mikasa is standing at the stove frying chicken and Ymir is standing not too far away from her wife, making mash potatoes from scratch. And they are both almost finished with cooking and making their dinner. And several minutes later, Mikasa and Ymir are finally finished with cooking and making their dinner. The table is already made, so they get their plates down from the cabinet above the kitchen stove and they place the plates down onto the kitchen countertop and Mikasa and Ymir quickly fill their plates up with chicken and mashed potatoes. Mikasa and Ymir bring their plates to their kitchen table and then they both sit down. And they start to eat their home-cooked meal.

An hour later after dinner, Mikasa and Ymir are laying down on their couch in the living room while watching TV. They are snuggled up against each other, with their arms around one another and with a blanket covering them both up from the neck up. Mikasa looks over at her wife and she smiles softly. **'Damn, I love her so much. She means the world to me'.,** Mikasa thinks to herself as she leans over and she kisses Ymir on her left cheek, causing her face to face flush slightly at Mikasa's sweet peck. Ymir turns her head to glance at Mikasa and she smiles softly at her. She leans forward and she kisses her lips lightly, causing her face to flush slightly just as Ymir's had just a few seconds ago. **'Oh, Mikasa. You are just so damn adorable. I love her so much'.,** Ymir thinks to herself as both women turn their attention back to their TV.

"Mikasa, do you have any plans for tomorrow?. I do have a few errands to run but other than that, nothing. So I was just curious as to what you have planned to do to tomorrow"., Ymir says to her. Mikasa gives her a thoughtful look and she smiles.

"Well, I have some writing to do and a couple of meetings to attend. But that's all that I have to do. Why?., Mikasa asks her curiously as she wonders what her wife is thinking about at this very moment. And her questions are answered when Ymir replies to her just about a minute or so later. And in the process, Ymir snuggles even closer to her wife. And Mikasa does the same.

"It's been a while since our last date night and we do need to get out of the apartment more, other than going to work that is anyway"., Ymir tells her and Mikasa gazes lovingly at her. **'She's right. It has been a while since our last date night. We have both been pretty damn busy lately with our work'.,** Mikasa thinks to herself. And she turns to face her wife once more.

"Ymir, that sounds amazing. What are you thinking about that we do for our date night?. Dinner and a movie?. Or maybe a fancy restaurant?., Mikasa asks and they both spend several long minutes talking about their future date night. And they finally decide on their date night being a dinner and a movie. The reason why Mikasa and Ymir had finally decided that their date night will be a dinner and a movie is because, that they just haven't been able to go to a movie theater to watch a movie and so they usually just watch their movies on either DVD, Blu-Ray or on the streaming website Hulu. And once they have decided on what their future date will be. And their date night will be the following weekend. And so they continue to watch TV until they are both quite tired and ready for bed.

And that's just about two hours later. Mikasa and Ymir get up and off of the couch after Ymir turns the TV off by using the TV remote. They walk back to their bedroom and they both get ready for bed for the night. And once that they have brushed teeth, brushed their hair and undressed, just sleeping in t-shirts and panties, they get into their bed and under the covers. They lay heads on their pillows and then they cuddled against each other, with Mikasa being the big spoon and Ymir being the little spoon. They say, "I love you's"., and their, "Goodnight's"., before they fall asleep together in their bed with the woman that they love and both Mikasa and Ymir can't wait for their future date night that will happen the following weekend.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I'm so sorry that it's the shortest chapter so far. The next chapter, chapter four will be much longer than this one was. I also apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter, but the next chapter will have plenty of both smut, fluff and some plot as well. If there's anything that y'all want to see happen in future chapters, I'll see what I can do. I promise that Historia will show up soon. I will start writing chapter four soon and I will try to get it posted before the end of this week. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I won't be taking any more FanFic requests for the next few months because of how busy that I'll be from working on this FanFic. And I'll also be working on several RWBY Yuri Fic's and maybe one or Yaoi Fic's. And some other Fic's as well that I may work on later this year. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 4: ( Future FanFic's Announcement). I have three RWBY FanFic's that I plan to write in the coming months once I have finished writing this FanFic. The first will be Yang Xiao Long x Weiss Schnee. The second will be Ruby Rose x Blake Belladonna. And the third will be Raven Branwen x Summer Rose ( Futa Raven Branwen). And all three of these FanFic's will about four chapters long and 2k to 3k words long. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

 **Guest** : Thank you for the review. If I do have the time to, I'll write your Ada Wong x Mutant Carla Radames FanFic request, and it will be about four chapters long and 2k to 3k words long. But it will be a few months before I can actually write it ( Like thee to four months, but it could be sooner, depending actually on how long that it will take me to write this FanFic and the next three RWBY FanFic's that I have planned) and I really do apologize for the long wait. I hope that you will enjoy reading the rest of this FanFic. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
